wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Victorious Moment
The Victorious Moment is the Two Hundred Sixty Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released December 9, 2019. Synopsis Avatar Velvet stumbled upon the ancient cave painting that contains secrets of the Freedom Civil War after freeing Yukishiro Hayate from the Shredder. The Team X-Blood and the Shredder are fighting against and Blue Team and Avatar Velvet in the final Turf War. Plot The Episode begins with the Velvet freeing Hayate from the Kuroi Yoroi. Prologue= After freeing Hayate from the Kuroi Yoroi, Velvet and the Kanto Trio realized the the Shredder itself absorbed Hayate's hatred and half of his chakra. The Kanto Trio attacks the Shredder head on but were swiped away by the its punches. Shredder then jumps to attack Velvet before teleporting unexpectedly to elsewhere. |-|The Cave Painting= After the Shredder disappeared, Velvet takes the Kanto Trio and Yukishiro Hayate to the cave and slowly healed them. After healing them, Velvet's group stumbled upon the ancient cave painting. They were curious about the cave painting. Opacho points out that it's the depiction of Paul Gekko and the Freedom Civil War. The depiction shows how Dr. Eggman took over the Multiverse, how Velvet's "father" clashed against the Great Spirit and Asakura Hao alongside Dr. Eggman with Asakura Yoh's help, how he slain Ganon to save the Triforce with Link's help, how he fought Bowser with Mario's help, how he and Goku defeated Frieza, how he met Kenshin Himura, destroyed the Ten-Tails with Naruto's help, destroyed Kaido with Luffy's help, how he tamed Godzilla to fight Eggman's secret weapon: King Ghidorah. Velvet is amazed how Paul Gekko fights the evil villains in the past while Hayate claimed that his "Brother-in-Law" killed his younger sisters that made him pay the price. |-|Shredder vs. Avatar Velvet= After recovery, Avatar Velvet meets up with the Blue Team which Glasses said that the Final Turf War is coming with Team X Blood and Shredder as their opponents. Before Hayate came to observe the Turf War, Himura Kenshin appeared and confronted him. During Hayate and Kenshin's first battle, Hayate evaded Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu ōgi, Amakekeru Ryu No Hirameki. However, he claimed that the important part was that his sister was smiling for him, which allowed him to overcome his enemy. Afterwards, Hayate revealed to Kenshin the reason of the Neo Eggman Empire's attempt to reshape the multiverse, to take the person Kenshin holds dearest away from him and Paul Gekko. Kenshin and company were separated by a smoke cloud caused by the "EZ-109 Christian Gundam" that Paul Gekko left behind. Upon seeing Hayate make his way towards Kaoru, however, Kenshin suddenly lept at him and began beating him to a bloody pulp, but when Paul Gekko's Gundam attacked Kenshin by surprise, Hayate was able to continue making his way to Kaoru and stabbed her on the heart. Seeing Kaoru dead, Kenshin was broken and lost all will to live. He went into a state of recluse in an area of Inkopolis called , thus completing Neo Eggman Empire's plans for revenge. Meanwhile, Velvet and Team Blue are fighting against the Shredder and the Team X Blood. Velvet and Team Blue had successfully won the match and then made sure sure the armor never fell into the Neo Eggman Empire's hands again. Korra and Velvet hugged at each other after a little reunion. Characters Veteran Characters= *Avatar Team **Korra **Asami **Mako **Bolin **Naga **Pabu *Blue Team **Goggles **Bobble Hat **Headphones **Specs **Pillow Gekko **Whinter **Charles **Fluffy *Yellow Green Team **Rider **Stealth Goggles **Bamboo Hat **Blazer *Team X-Blood **Vintage **Red-Sole **Double Eggman **Omega *Green Team **Safari **Cleats **Beanie **Backwards *Orange Team **Clementine **B-Sailor **W-Sailor **Forge **Army *Pink Team **Aloha **Diver **Octoglasses **Straw *Cyan Team **Mask **Mr. Designer **Full Moon Glasses **Jersey *Purple Team **Skull **Aviator **Stitch **Paisley *Emperor's Team **Emperor **Prince **Squidkid Jr. **Laceless **N-Pacer *Dark Green Team **Bike **Skate **Shrimp **Stripes *Skurvy Clan **Queen Skurvy **Quint Skurvy **Prince Skurvy *Kremling Pirates **Kaptain Skurvy **Kutlass **Green Kroc *Southern Water Tribe **Tonraq **Senna **Pakku **Ummi *Aang's family **Bumi **Kya **Tenzin **Pema **Jinora **Ikki **Meelo **Rohan *Kushinada Clan **Professor Arthur **Celica Kushinada **Paul Kushinada **Velvet Kushinada **Laphicet Kushinada **Akira Kushinada **Yusaku Kushinada **Storm Kushinada **Oscar Kushinada **Olivia the Octoling **Seres *Kenshin-Gumi **Kenshin Himura **Hiko Seijūrō XIII **Kamiya Kaoru **Yahiko **Suzume **Meguni **Tsubame **Oguni **Nenji **Sanosuke **Tsurugi Kenshin I *Kong Family **Donkey Kong **Donkey Kong Jr. **Diddy Kong **Dixie Kong **Tiny Kong **Chunky Kong **Kiddy Kong **Funky Kong **Candy Kong **Eddie **Bluster Kong **Lanky Kong **Sumo Kong **Dread Kong **Karate Kong **Ninja Kong *Galactic Eggman Empire **Supreme Rulers ***Imperial Family ****Enrique Eggman ****Hydron Eggman ****Lelouch Ōtsutsuki ****Miwa Tomoe ****Ashi Ōtsutsuki ****Ashi Uzumaki ****Kokori Gekko ****Shōjo **Imperial Senate ***Ancient Minister ***Yuki Buxaplenty ***Paul Buxaplenty ***Orbot ***Cubot **Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad ***Scratch ***Grounder ***Coconuts **Agents ***Okita Gentatsu ***Shinichi Gekko ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Raikō Murakumo ***Gau Meguro ***Paul Prozen Gunther ***Ken ***Lyon Gekko ***Mylene ***Tifa Sune ***Toshiya Gekko ***Minamoto no Raikō ***Stella Louise ***Paul Ichijou ***Dark Paul Gekko ***Paul de Sand **Elite Enforcers ***D-01 Paul ***D-02 Paula ***Zak ***Hashi **Egg Lieutenants ***Yuki Loussier ***Amuro Asuka **Egg Tyrants ***Raoh ***Shin ***Jagi ***Souther ***Yuda ***Gyaran **Eight Deadly Mavericks ***Vile ***Powmettaur ***Guard Orotic ***Fighting Fefnir ***Fairy Leviathan ***Sage Harpuia ***Poler Kamrous ***Maha Ganeshariff **Doll Master ***Umi ***Sho ***Gekko Squadron ****Shinka ****Tatsuya Gekko ****Tatsu Gekko **Egg Boss ***Akhlut ***Axel the Water Buffalo ***Conquering Storm ***Cassia ***Clove ***Grand Battle Kukku XV ***Mordred Hood ***Nephthys ***Thunderbolt ***Tundra the Walrus **Battle Bird Armada ***Speedy ***Doctor Fukurokov **GEATHJERK Squadron ***Shinto Gimme ***Alpha Wanna ***Jin Walltha ***Paul Laambo ***Laura Vijounne ***Jack Heyourgah **Ultimate Weapons ***Grey ***Senna Gekko *Kanto Trio **Kurenai Kanto **Jinei Himura **Shinichi Sanosuke *Artificial Humans **Blabro **Monarchy **Kenshin Uzumaki **Koji **Lyserg Ōtsutsuki *Lost Incident Villains **Takeru Homura **Jin Kusanagi **Miyu Sugisaki *Ancient Ignis **Sigla **Windy **Aqua **Flame **Earth **Ai *Squidbeak Splatoon **Cap'n Cuttlefish **Judd **Sheldon **Callie **Marie **Pearl **Marina **Kuga Mikami *Skurvy Clan **Queen Skurvy **Quint Skurvy **Prince Skurvy *Kremling Pirates **Kaptain Skurvy **Kutlass **Green Kroc *Kremling Krew **King K. Rool **Klump **Krusha **Kuff 'n' Klout **Kasplat **Kopter **Kritters *King Dedede's Empire **Leadership ***King Dedede ****King Dedede the 17,052nd ***Escargoon **Dedede Enforcers ***General Waddle Doo **Dedede Army ***Waddle Dee Commanders ***Waddle Dee Army ****Waddle Dee Spear Waddle Dee Army ****Waddle Parasol Squadron ****Waddle Dee Walker Pilots *Grand Order **New Six Comrades ***Yukishiro Enishi ***Yukishiro Hayate ***Yukishiro Nyau ***Otowa Hyōko ***Inui Banjin *Yahweh's Faction **Leadership ***Yahweh ***Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious ***Innominat **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas ***Siarnaq **Supreme Kais ***Zeno ***Grand Minister ***Gowasu ***Shin ***Chronoa ***Grand Supreme Kai ***Kibito **Destroyers ***Beerus ***Champa **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Jūshirō Ukitake ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Palutena's Faction **Leadership ***Palutena ***Pit **Infantry ***Centurions ***Centurion Knights ***Centurion Strongarms ***Juggernauts ***Fighters *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Dark Pit **Arlon **Cragalanche *Shuffle Alliance **Domon Kasshu **Chibodee Crocket **George de Sand **Argo Gulskii **Sai Saici *Ichijou Clan **Gouki **Midori **Ichijou Masaki **Akane **Ruri *Shiba Clan **Yotsuba Maya **Tatsurou **Sayuri **Tatsuya **Miyuki *Saegusa Clan **Kouichi **Tomokazu **Koujirou **Mayumi **Kasumi **Izumi *Chiba Family **Jouichirou **Naotsugu **Erika *Team Isori **Chiyoda Kanon **Isori Kei **Kirihara Takeaki **Mibu Sayaka *Zaofu Warriors **Liu Xuan **Guan Yun **Zhang De *Fire Fist Family **Ryūshishin **Suneirin **Dongji **Pavone **Yūshi **Hōkuei *Salmonid Tribe **Alpha Salmonids ***Queen Allure Salmonid I ***Goldie **Mega Salmonids ***Giga Bodyguards ***Griller Bodyguards **Elite Salmonids ***Steelheads ***Steel Eels ***Scrappers ***Stingers ***Maws ***Drizzlers **Minor Salmonids **Chums **Smallfries **Cohocks **Snatchers **Salmonid Fleet ***Salmonid Mothership ***Salmonid Flagship ***Salmonid Battleships ***Chinooks Deployers ***Flyfish Squadron *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko **Note **Kouichi Takeru **Paul Kiske **Obito Junior **Ventus **Burai Yamamoto **Mirai Yamamoto **Sheele Gekko **Sadamitsu Gekko **Paul Gekko Jr. *Shaman Fighters **Manta **Yoh **Ryunosuke **Anna **Tao Ren **Tao Jun **Lyserg **Jeanne **Usui Horohoro **Chocolove **Tamamura **Millie **Lilly *Mushroom Kingdom **Mario **Luigi **Princess Toadstool Peach **Yoshi **Toadsworth **Toad **Toadette *Kanto Trio **Kurenai Kanto **Jinei Himura **Shinichi Sanosuke *Eggman Empire **Neo Eggman Empire ***Leadership ****Dr. Eggman ****Dr. Starline ****Decoe ****Bocoe ****Bokkun ****Orbot ****Cubot ***Skunk Brothers ****Tumble ****Rough ***Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad ****Scratch ****Grounder ****Coconuts ***Hard Boiled Heavies ****Heavy King ****Heavy Gunner ****Heavy Shinobi ****Heavy Magician ****Heavy Rider *****Jimmy ***Hooligans ****Nack the Weasel ****Bark the Polar Bear ****Bean the Dynamite *Foot Clan **Shredder **Foot Lieutenant **Foot Brute **Foot Recruit **Foot Soldiers ***Jocelyn *Hao's Faction **Hoshi-Gumi ***Gekko Hao ***Luchist Lasso ***Opacho **Tsuchi-Gumi ***Peyote Diaz ***Sugimoto Ryo ***Yoneda Zen **Tsuki-Gumi ***Mohamed Tabarsi ***Bill Burton ***Hang Zang-Ching |-|Returning Characters= *Satan's Faction **Satan Ōtsutsuki Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon